remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kore wa Zombie Desuka?
Kore wa Zombie Desuka? is a 2012 horror comedy starring Rupert Grint, Kay Panabaker, Emma Watson, and Evanna Lynch. Cast Trivia *Rupert Grint actually appears onscreen as both of his characters (Ayumu Aikawa and Haruna) at the same time by filming the background character on a set or location and the foreground character using chromakey. The only time he doesn't portray Haruna is when she's nude after her transformation is reversed. However, due to the chromakey, Rupert as Ayumu had to wear a gray wig, and sometimes he had to be shot from the waist up simply because he was wearing green and blue at the same time. *One of Seraphim's costumes was slightly altered at Emma Watson's request; the new costume consists of a maroonish brown top, Daisy Dukes, and (to complete any possible tribute to the TV incarnation of The Dukes of Hazzard) flesh-colored tights. The tights return when Sera's wearing shorts during winter scenes, just to keep Emma's legs warm. *Filmed at Village Roadshow Studios and on location in Tokyo. *Emma Watson dubbed her own voice in several different foreign language dubs. In each, she renders her character's catchphrase "piece of shit" differently: **Japanese: "Kusomushi" (shitmaggot) **Mexican Spanish: "Pendejo" (dumbass, most uses); "Maldito maricón" (bloody faggot, used to translate "crossdressing piece of shit") **Castilian Spanish: "Coño mejor" (bloody cunt) **Mainland French: "Connard de rien" (loser bugger) **Quebec French: "Tabarnak" (shit) **Italian: "bastardo" (bastard) **Portuguese: "merdinbuca" (shitmouth) **Brazilian Portuguese: "titica" (chickenshit) **German: "scheißekopf" (shithead) **Klingon: "petaQ jay'" (fucking bastard) *Production, scheduled to start in Tokyo on March 20, was delayed to early April due to the 2011 Tohoku earthquake. *Emma Watson changed the "vampire ninja maid orchestra" scene during pre-production so that some vampires (including Seraphim and Maelstrom) are wearing tuxedos and others (including Sarasvati) are wearing formal dresses. As a shout-out to the original scene, as Seraphim discusses her battle plan for sealing the gates to the underworld, one unnamed vampire ninja suggests they all wear maid dresses, but Seraphim says, "Uh-uh! Absolutely not! An orchestra must not look too flashy. We're going for a more traditional look. A blend of tuxedos and formal dresses." When Sarasvati asks what Seraphim will wear, Seraphim says, "A tuxedo." *Kay Panabaker dubbed her own voice in the Japanese dub at the end of the film, when Eucliwood Hellscythe tells Ayumu that she'll stick with him no matter what. *The following are leitmotifs for each character: **Ayumu - "Black Squirrel (or, Broken, Beat and Scarred)" by Metallica **Haruna - "Got the Time" by Anthrax **Eucliwood - "Ain't It Fun" by The Dead Boys **Seraphim - "Theme from The Streetfighter" by Toshiaki Tsushima **Maelstrom - "The Outsider (Apocalypse Mix)" by A Perfect Circle *Iori Nomizu is the only seiyuu from the original anime (aside from the delusion Eu seiyuu) to reprise her role in the Japanese dub of this film. *Released on home video in November 2012. Sequel A sequel is in the works; Emma Watson has signed on to direct, though she's currently unsure whether she or Saoirse Ronan would portray Seraphim this time around; however, as far as she knows, Rupert Grint (Ayumu and Haruna), Kay Panabaker (Eu), Evanna Lynch (Maelstrom), and Mila Kunis (Sarasvati) would all reprise their roles. Also, Alex Watson is being considered for a bigger role than in the previous movie.